Revenge
by cball
Summary: An old enemy from Duke and Flint's past returns with a vengeance...will those closest to them survive the aftermath...
1. Default Chapter

This is a slightly revised update for part 1. And I would also like to thank  
my beta reader Wolf.  
  
Revenge part 1  
  
Disclaimer—All the normal, the only character that belongs to me is Brent Creed, all others belong to Marvel, image, etc.  
  
This takes place after the movie.  
  
A certain lieutenant wasn't very happy on this cold and rainy night.   
Falcon had been detailed once more for a long night of sentry duty; however, this time his wasn't the only name on the duty roster. He was being partnered with Lady Jaye for the evening's tour of duty, which suited him just fine. Terrorizing the female Joes was one thing that helped Falcon pass the time during guard duty. While it normally proved that the ladies hated him with a passion, he never relented because he could eventually have them all liking him instead. Trudging into the control room moments after Falcon had gotten settled in, Lady Jaye had entered with quite an unhappy look on her face.  
"What's wrong, Jaye?" Falcon asked innocently.  
  
"It's nothing that you would understand, Falcon," Lady Jaye answered with a humorless tone. Taking her place in a seat beside the Green Beret, she mumbled, "Especially since you can't be with the same girl for two dates in a row."  
  
Hey, don't worry," Falcon said. He glanced in Jaye's direction and spoke with a hushed voice. "I promise that I don't bite. That is, not on the FIRST date." Falcon flashed one of his mischievous grins.  
  
Lady Jaye simply rolled her eyes, having dreaded assuming her guard shift all day. Falcon was renowned on base for preferring to flirt on guard duty rather than actually work.  
  
"Just remember that my boyfriend can and will kill you if you ever try to make a move on me," Lady Jaye stated coolly.  
  
"Jeez, I like it better when Scarlett is here. She's more fun that you are," Falcon replied. His expression changed from a boyish grin to a childish pout.  
  
"Listen,Falcon. Don't talk to me unless it's about work. Just because I am required be here doesn't mean I must enjoy this experience," Lady Jaye admonished with a playful lilt in her tone that subtly dared Falcon to push the limitation she had set.  
  
The silent treatment between them went on for at least an hour, and Falcon for one couldn't take it. He considered himself something of a ladies' man and Jaye's behavior was like a slap in the face. Guard duty had officially bored him to death, so much so that he almost missed something strange appearing on his security monitor.  
  
"Lady Jaye could you come and take a look at this?"   
  
"Falcon, what did I tell you about talking to me?" Lady Jaye warned.   
  
"This is serious! I'm not joking around this time," Falcon urged. Lady Jaye sighed and rolled her chair closer to look at his work station while he rewound the video feed.  
  
Jaye's expression changed markedly upon watching the replay of several shadowy figures moving near the base's main entranceway. "Contact Flint and let him know about this. I'll telephone the front gate!"  
  
Falcon nodded and reached for an intercom button at his console. "Lieutenant Falcon calling Flint, we have suspicious activity in Sector J-4!"  
  
Flint was burning the midnight oil elsewhere on base and had chosen not to go to sleep. "Roger that, Falcon," Flint answered immediately over his intercom. "I'll send out a unit to investigate. Maintain your post unless the general alarm is sounded."  
  
"Acknowledged, Flint," Falcon said. "Over and out." He turned to face Lady Jaye and repeated their instructions.  
  
"Wonderful," Lady Jaye grumbled upon being told to stay in the security room. She looked puzzled after listening to a radio call from Mutt. "Mutt just checked in from the front gate. He's come up empty!"  
"Something strange is going on, that's for sure," Falcon started to say more when the general alarm sounded. "I was hoping Flint wouldn't sound that alarm," Falcon muttered as he grabbed his rifle and followed Lady Jaye who was already halfway out the door.  
  
"Are you coming?" Jaye yelled over her shoulder. They could hear the sounds of battle coming from outside.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," Falcon mumbled as he stopped to key in his security codes to seal the room. "I have to follow the proper security protocols." He didn't need to get into any more trouble for that week. The two soldiers ran towards the door to join the battle when all of a sudden a flash of light blinded both of them. 


	2. Revenge part 2

Sorry took so long for the update; I've had some minor life issues. Thanks for everyone's reviews. Once again thanks to my beta Wolf.  
  
Disclaimer—All the normal, the only character that belongs to me is Brent Creed, all others belong to Marvel, image, etc.  
Revenge part 2  
  
Falcon began to utter a word in Lady Jaye's direction when he could see her fading away. Looking at his hands, it appeared the same was happening to him.  
  
The sudden attackers disappeared as quickly as they came. The Joes started cleaning up the minor mess. Flint was looking for Lady Jaye and he couldn't find her anywhere. The unknown force that had attacked them didn't seem to have any connection with Cobra. Flint went to the security office and found it locked with Falcon's security code. Flint entered his over-ride code, no one was in there. Flint spotted Scarlett walking by the Security Office while he poked around the empty room. Upon catching her, he found out she was on her way back to the barracks where she shared an apartment with Lady Jaye.  
  
"Hey, Scarlett, have you seen Lady Jaye," he asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"No, I thought she would be with you," Scarlett responded. "Incidentally, I don't recall seeing her during the battle. I also don't remember seeing Falcon. You don't think something's happened to them, do you?" Scarlett asked Flint as the weight of her question struck both of them.  
  
"I hope not. I'll kill that little bastard if anything has happened to Jaye," Flint promised.  
  
"We don't know anything for sure. I'll go check with Doc and make sure that neither of them turned up in medical," Scarlett replied.  
  
After a brief search of the barracks and working spaces, the Joes discovered neither Falcon nor Lady Jaye were still on base. The security cameras had detected the two missing soldiers leaving Headquarters when they were surrounded by a flash of bright light and a cloud of smoke that obscured the camera's view. When the smoke cleared, they were gone without a trace. After observing the security camera replay, Flint was visibly livid.  
  
"We have to find out who attacked us and why they captured Lady Jaye and Falcon. Then we can better assess what's going on," Scarlett stated after Flint had viewed the video for the third time.   
  
Meanwhile in some undisclosed location:  
  
Falcon slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. The light was very dim. Falcon could tell he wasn't at the base. He was lying on a cold stone floor. His head felt like it was going to exploded. It felt worse than any hangover he'd ever had. Falcon slowly rolled over onto his left side trying to clear his head. He could see another person beside him and it took him a moment to realize that it was Lady Jaye and she was beginning to stir herself awake  
  
"Falcon? Where are we?" Lady Jaye asked, surprised to see Falcon lying so close  
  
"I'm not sure where we are; just woke up myself," Falcon paused as he started looking around the room again. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"I remember seeing a blinding light and then I was knocked out," Lady Jaye answered. "But I'm not sure by what."  
  
"Yeah that's what I remember too," Falcon said thoughtfully. "I don't think Cobra attacked us, but I'm not sure who else could have done it. My best guess   
is a flash-bang grenade and some stun gas is what they used to put us out."  
  
Before either of them could say anything more, they could hear footsteps coming down the hall towards them. 


End file.
